1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to archery and, more particularly, to recurve bow archery.
2. Prior Art
Conventional recurve bows have a handle and a pair of limbs which may be constructed either integrally with the bow handle or as separate parts attachable to the handle. The term "recurve bow" refers to bows which have a main curvature which is convex away from the archer and a pair of end curves which are convex toward the archer until the bow is drawn at which time the end curves change their configuration, i.e. "recurve" to follow the curvature of the main bow curvature. As the bowstring is released, the bowstring propels the arrow forwardly at a first rate of acceleration until the bowstring contacts the bow limbs after the end curves have returned to their original shape at which time the arrow is propelled at a second higher rate of acceleration due to the shortened free length of bowstring. In high level world class target recurve bow archery events, arrows leave the bow at speeds in excess of 200 feet per second. The speed is a direct function of the free bow and bowstring length, i.e., the distance between points of contact of the string with the bow. Even slight increases in arrow speed translate to improved accuracy in target shooting.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to increase the speed at which arrows are propelled by a recurve bow without materially altering the bow dimensions or draw weight.